One Shots of the Caribbean
by piratechu
Summary: Just as the title implies: One shots based around POTC. Will mostly be Willabeth. R&R, please!
1. Solving the Aftermath

**a/n**: Post DMC. It's the usual confronting the kiss. Yeah, we've all read them multiple times.

* * *

"Don't touch me," the voice of William Turner was hoarse and harsh. His eyes were just as cold as his voice as he looked away from the only woman he loved. He turned away sharply, rising from the seat he was in and away from the hand that lightly gripped his shoulder. He couldn't stand even being in the same area as her for now. He was betrayed and heart broken, unsure of what he was feeling anymore. Numb was the single way he could describe his emotions.

Her brown eyes seemed darker than usual as a strong mixture of emotions all smacked her at once. "William," her voice shook as she choked back each one of her sobs. "Wh-what di-did… I-I do…?" Her own voice was hoarse and hurt, yet still somewhat soft. She followed his walking figure with her eyes and curled up in the chair she resided in. Why did her life have to change so much in such little time? Not even last week, she was standing in her wedding dress and prepared to trade her last name of Swann for Turner. Now, she was still a Swann and her only love currently hated her.

Turning before he left, he spoke in the same deep, harsh voice. "I saw you." When outside of the hut that belonged to Tia Dalma, he shook his head. "How could you, Elizabeth? I can't believe you…" he had inaudibly whispered as his brown eyes connected with the mucky river water. The whole day had been a living hell for him to recall. Not only that day, but this whole adventure of chasing Jack. He was tricked onto The Flying Dutchman by _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, he received lashings for something his father also took part of, he finally met his father but ended up having to leave him behind, and when he was finally with his love, she ripped his heart out. He shook his head and slammed his hand on the railing that he leaned against. To think the whole situation was because of someone he counted as a true friend.

The female, Elizabeth, stood in utter misunderstanding and confusion. He saw her? She let out a loud gasp and ran into the personal room she was supplied with. Cramping styled for the two night stay in Tia Dalma's hut. The voodoo lady put most of the crew in one large room but William fought to make sure Elizabeth had her own room. Tia did so, but also allowed Will to stay with her. As she thought of William's words, it had all connected. Will saw the kiss she gave to their notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. The faces of the remaining crew members were rigid and disheartened: everyone knew what had happened.

One crew member and Jack's first mate, Mr. Gibbs, moved out towards the figure of William Turner. "William, yeh shoul' go talk to 'er," Mr. Gibbs heard him sigh in uncertainty. "She still loves yeh." He continued with his voice soft. Everyone could see that Elizabeth still loved him, even if the action she provided proved differently. Mr. Gibbs didn't understand why William wouldn't just talk to the girl. There were always possibilities of the relationship forming to how it once was. Sure, old Gibbs was just a pirate but he did know Elizabeth as a little 12 year old lass. Not to mention he also met Will at the same time. Will shook his head with complete doubt. "No. She kissed him, she kissed Jack Sparrow. She loves him, not me." He protested with a still sour voice.

She was crying. For the first time in the longest time, Elizabeth Swann was crying! She was a strong woman and emotions didn't take over her this easily. But there was a very good reason: the only man she will and would ever love hated her. Her shoulders shook as she hid her tears and sobs into the thin pillow. She didn't know what to do anymore. She hated Jack Sparrow, excuse me, _Captain _Jack Sparrow with everything in her. She didn't know how to tell Will that the kiss meant nothing to her. But, that was not the complete truth. Sparrow tested her curiosity and it got the best of her. She needed to speak to William. Elizabeth wanted him to come in: come in and hold her, kiss her, tell her everything was fine. Of course, she knew everything wasn't fine. Everything was anything _but_ fine. How could everything be fine when she promised to help assist finding the man who ruined her whole life?

Will wanted to go in there; he wanted to know _why_ she did it. Why she deceived him and kissed Jack. Jack Sparrow of all men! Will knew of his history in Tortuga and all over the world. A scowl crossed Will's figures, slamming his fist down onto the railing once more. Gibbs just watched. "Go, mate, yeh need to talk to 'er." Mr. Gibbs spoke as he studied Will's eyes. "I promise yeh, she still loves yeh. Don't yeh trust me, Turner? I'm sure yeh don' remember, but I was there when our lil Miss Swann found yeh floatin' in the water." Will turned his gaze towards the older man before making his decision. Hesitantly and halfheartedly, Will entered the given hut once more.

Her sobs were echoing all through the small cabin. Many crew members sent Will a cold look telling him to go calm her. The younger male caught all the looks and took a minute before the sobs rang out once more. It pained Will to hear it, but he felt the ache from deception. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly moved towards the room he shared with the female he cared for. Even if he was facing heartache, he'd forever care for her. "I didn't mean to!" Elizabeth did not notice Will's presence as she complained and cried into her pillow. "I killed him… and now the only one I love hates me! It's like I'm killing two men at the same time…" her words passed the pillows and painfully into Will's ears. She had killed the notorious Jack Sparrow? Was that even possible? He shook his head to come back to watching the feeble Elizabeth.

Will did not hate her. He would constantly love Elizabeth, even if she didn't feel the same in return. It wasn't possible for Will to teach his heart to hate the woman he loved since their first meeting as a grungy twelve year old. With a soft sigh, Will entered the room fully. "Elizabeth, who did you kill?" He questioned though he had already connected each piece towards her sentence. His voice was a lot calmer compared to earlier. He moved slowly towards Elizabeth, his eyes comforting in contrast to the environment. Elizabeth gasped in shock, rising to a sitting position. "Will," she barely whispered. She made a futile attempt to straighten up. Her usually full and curly blonde hair stuck roughly to her neck and had smoothed into a nasty straight. Humidity killed any person's hair. Her eyes were shallow from the twenty minutes of crying. Her lips were cracked and dry, even when she liked them to add a little moisture. Her clothing which she stole from her Will was raggedy and too loose for her already thin body.

"I…" Elizabeth paused a moment as she went to explain on who she killed. She could not connect her eyes with Will, so she just kept looking downward. It was too painful for the known fact she caused him heartache. Her fingers folded around the pillow that sat on her lap. Elizabeth sat next to her on the small cot, egging her to speak. "I… killed…" She couldn't even speak all that well in fear. Part of her feared that if she told Will who she killed, he'd hate her even more. "I killed Jack." She finally blurted and buried her face into her hands. She did not care that Will watched her and sat next to her. Elizabeth knew Will was in pain and she couldn't stand it anymore. There was nothing more she could say. She was sick of living the pirate life. She was sick of those wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates! All except for one particular pirate, of course. That one special pirate was the William Turner who sat beside her.

"You said he elected to stay behind," Will spoke up before Elizabeth gave her explanation. Though, Will completely knew different now. She shook her head and her honey hair fell across her face. "The Kraken was after him… I kne-I knew that so there was only one way to make him stay…" Her voice grew particularly quiet and hesitant to speak. Will watched with nervous eyes after brushing the hair from Elizabeth's face. "All along the adventure… He was dreadfully flirtatious… and, sorrowfully, I flirted in return…" She kept her face hidden away from Will. "I knew what he wanted… he longed to kiss me. That was the only way I figured he'd stay with the Pearl." She bit her lip as she curled into half a ball. "I chained him… I chained him to the Pearl." Her shoulders began to quiver once more from holding back the sobs.

Will, nervously, wrapped his arms over Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her caringly to his chest. Putting all the words together, he could hardly believe what he had heard. He was in love with a killer. Before his thought went on any further, Elizabeth spoke up with a muffled voice. "I did it… I did it for us…" She began to cry freely into his torso. "It wanted him… not us… It was the only- only way… to shelter our future… together…" She felt Will's grip strengthen around her body as her face warmed into Will's muscular chest. "You saw me kiss him… did- didn't you?" She questioned uncomfortably to be sure. She bit her lip as she glanced up at the handsome man that held onto her firmly. She missed when things were just like this. The two would spend long nights on the beach and stare at the stars in each others arms. She shut her eyes as the memory flooded back to mind.

_ Elizabeth tightened her grip on William's large hand in contrast to her small one. "Will! Come on! You know how much I love the sunset!" She giggled as the male followed after her quickly. They had been courting for five months times and their relationship was wonderful. "Oh, calm down, my Elizabeth," Will called to the female a few steps before him. When the two came to the spot of their usual meetings, Elizabeth quickly fell to the ground and rested her legs straight forward. Will looked down at her with a slight frown but recovered when she grasped his hand and pulled her down beside her. He did as instructed and sat right beside his love. Elizabeth unconsciously scooted closer to Will and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_ Will responded by pulling Elizabeth onto his lap and had a firm grip across her middle. A bright smile crossed her lips as she relaxed onto the comforting chest. "William, this is such a pretty scene…" her voice was dreamy as she stared out at the water that brimmed the ocean. The yellow, gold, and oranges all combined to the perfect sunset. "Well, love, you can come out here and watch it whenever you want. Port Royal is open to you since your father is the Governor." Will responded in a soft return. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder towards Will before turning slightly._

_ Elizabeth had turned, her knees gripping at Will's waist and placed two hands on his chest. "Even if that's the case, I might not get to always see the sunset with the single man I love," her voice was soft and eyes half shut, back facing the sunset. Will couldn't resist smirking and gently held onto Elizabeth by her hips. "Who might that be? Your father?" Elizabeth's eyes flew open by the sarcasm supplied by William. "William Turner!" She smacked his chest with one hand and turned, falling onto his back with a thud. Her arms crossed her chest as a scowl formed across her pretty features. Will shifted slightly and bright his chin to rest on her shoulder, lips close to her ears. "I love you, Lizzie," he barely whispered and placed a soft kiss at the little skin revealed by Elizabeth's dress._

_ She couldn't resist the wide grin that crossed her lips as the words were whispered to her. It wasn't often that Elizabeth accepted being called 'Lizzie', but William was the single exception. "Sure you do," she tried to sound angry. "Too bad you're faced with a single love." She stood sharply and walked off, hiding the bright smile that crossed. Will let out a soft chuckle and stood, brushing the sand off his trousers. "Miss Swann, I must beg you to come to a stop," his voice was unheard to the marching female. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Will jogged at a quick pace before rounding his arms to her waist. She let out a rather loud squeak before falling comfortable to Will's chin resting against her shoulder._

_ With one hand, Will slipped his hand into the pocket of his trousers and left it there for a moment. "My dear Lizzie, I have a question," he whispered into her neck and kept his grip tight around her middle. "Yes, William?" She questioned in return, enjoying his warm breath against her pale neck. A kiss befell to her neck and she let out a soft sigh. "Elizabeth… There is no woman I could love more than I do for you. I have always doubted the possibility for a man at my label of a mere blacksmith to truly love a beauty of a governess such as you. Your father has allowed us to court for the past five months and there is still no doubt of my love for you," he paused his whispering to her neck. Elizabeth watched Will somewhat before making any sort of reply. "Elizabeth Swann," he paused once more to bring his hand from his pocket, something hiding within his fist, and rested it to her middle once more. "Will you marry me?" He opened his hand to reveal a silver band with wording incrusted around the lining. A small diamond was placed precisely in the middle. "I know I'm just a mere blacksmith, but if you truly marry me… I will do all that I can to make sure you have the best life you can possibly have," his words were rushed as Elizabeth gazed adoringly at the ring._

_ When she was making no reply, Will figured the response would be a no. After a few minutes of Will uttering apologizes, she responded. "Oh god, William, of course I will! Yes, yes, yes…" She repeated as tears welded into her eyes. "There is no man I could ever love more than you. I love you even more than I love my own blood father…" Many found it hard for a woman to love a man more than her own father, but she did. Her arms swung around Will's neck and her face buried into his chest. "Will, you won't believe how happy I am. You make me feel so special unlike any other man." Elizabeth responded in a muffled tone. "You're so caring and you do not lie to me. Ever since our first meeting at the young age of twelve, I had loved you. Tis a shame that my true emotions never came out until five months ago." Her eyes were shut tight and she clung onto him like she was about to die. "I know I do not have all the money of the world, but I will be sure to buy you everything you will ever want." Will placed his cheek to Elizabeth's hair, gently rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "I am already saving up to buy a small house on the skirts of town. I know the house is not…" He was cut off by Elizabeth's lips attacking his own._

"_How many times must I tell you that money means nothing to me?" She whispered into Will's lips, her hazel eyes connecting with his dark brown ones. "All I ever need in my life is you, Will. I don't care if we have to live in the smithy… all I care for is you." Those simple words brought tears to his eyes and he gently kissed Elizabeth. "You're too wonderful, love. How come you are so perfect in contrast to every other woman I know in this world?" His words were sincere and his smile showed how truthful his emotions were. Elizabeth couldn't suppress the small giggle. "I am not perfect. I am just the daughter to a governor. I do not even act as one, according to Father. But no matter what, I am not perfect." Her reply was soft while her head rested to Will's chest once more. Silence fell between them as they watched the still setting sunset in each other's arms._

Will nodded unhappily to Elizabeth's former question but still held his grip firm around her. Elizabeth sighed as she rounded his chest with her own small arms. Her crying slowed before she went to speak once more. "I'm so sorry Will," she whispered, glancing upward faintly. "It was the onl- it was the only way to get him in that position…" She felt Will's shoulders shift when she ran her hand down his back. "I'm sorry…" She looked Will in the eyes. They were lighter in difference to previously. They were a lot lighter than the near black color they were whenever he was angered. They had returned to their natural dark brown state as Will kept his eyes connected with Elizabeth's. His mouth was open slightly as he tried to think of what to say. Oh how Elizabeth longed for a kiss from him, but she knew it wouldn't occur at the moment. There was still a tension between them, fraying as they spoke softly to solve everything.

Will ran one hand against Elizabeth's arm then rested there to bring her closer to him. "I didn't mean to pain you, William… it was only thing I could think of…" She looked up to see his eyes had become compassionate and tranquil in difference to them numerous hours before. They were full of love and compassion, also understanding. She traced Will's facial features sympathetically with her fingers. She slowly traced his jaw line, lips, and cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" Her voice was a meager murmur. Will still made no response so she believed he had hated her. Though, apart of her lacked that belief. If he hated her, she wouldn't be resting on top of his lap and her hand wouldn't be against his face. If he did abhor her, she would be all alone in this room and sitting here to sulk with her disturbed emotions.

His grasp tightened and brought her even closer to him. The pain that still occupied her eyes was killing him. Had she forgotten that Will was a forgiving man? Her words were so sincere to her heart that he had learned to forgive. No, he hadn't forgiven completely but he had forgiven her enough for his own good. Call it the fact that love drove him crazy. Will softly grasped Elizabeth's hand into his own, lowering his lips to hers. This was the single moment both had wanted to do since they returned to Tia's hut for a second time. A soft sigh escaped from Will's lips before he unwillingly pulled away. When a smile crossed his lips, he kept his lips close to Elizabeth's. "Some thing my mother," his voice was soft as he spoke up, "and you both taught me while growing up," he stole another pleasant kiss "was to forgive and forget, love." It was complicated to overlook the happening, but Will had forgiven. Many would come to the thought 'She deceived him for another man. A pirate, at that!' but when you have a heart like William's, forgiveness is something that is used.

Elizabeth had a large grin on her lips. She was scarcely able to believe that Will had forgiven her so quickly. If she had been in his position, she would have never forgiven so easily. Actually, she would. She loved him all too much to feel hatred long like that. She bit her lower lip and let out a soft sigh. The conversation felt like that of a dream and once she woke up, he would loathe her for the rest of their lives. "I love you, William Turner," she whispered, cupping his cheeks into her petite hands. This was the man she would forever love. She didn't care if anything ever tried to separate them, they would always find their way around it. That happened many times through their long relationship. "I love you more than you will ever know…" She wrapped her arms around his chest once more, cheek resting to his strong torso and a few tears sliding down her dirty yet pale cheeks.

Will kissed her forehead tenderly as he cradled her body close to his own. "And I love you, my Elizabeth." He scarcely whispered before the silence fell comfortably between them. For the first time in months, the world felt entirely serene and right. A few faces hid behind the door way, wide grins plastered to their faces knowing that the two lovers had forgiven and were now back to their former stature. The lovers lacked a care for the fact they were being watched and that they were in a back room to a voodoo princess' hut, all they cared for was the person they hugged onto. 


	2. So She Dances

**a/n**: PostAWE. Song fic. Totally Will/Liz, o' course! Song is So She Dances by Josh Groban. It's a beautiful song, I recommend all to listen to it. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who introduced me to Josh Groban's music. Anyway, enjoy! R&R, please.

* * *

She was different than any other woman from Port Royal, Jamaica. William Turner's eyes followed the elegant movement of his pacing young wife from one side of their bedroom to another. He gently smiled as she turned sharply on her heels before leading to the opposite side. "Liz, my love, what's wrong?" He finally spoke up after a few moments of watching. His wife, former Elizabeth Swann, sent her husband a calm smile then came to a stop from her pacing. "Nothing, dear," She half-lied before picking up her steady pace once more. Will rolled his eyes and stood from his sitting position at the bed side. He moved towards her when she stopped at the window side, eyes watching past the fluttering curtains. 

_A waltz when she walks in the room. She pulls back the hair from her face. She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight. Even her shadow has grace. _

Will wrapped his arms loosely around her lithe waist, chin resting onto her shoulder. "Do not lie to me, Elizabeth Eleanor Turner," his breath was warm against her shoulder and Elizabeth smiled from the heated breath. "William Jonathon Turner, obviously you do not know me very well; would I lie to you?" She questioned, leaning back into his muscular arms. Will chuckled deep in his throat and nodded. "Yes, you would," his eye brows lifted before placing a light kiss to her bare shoulder. Elizabeth let out a gasp and shrugged her shoulders backwards, knocking them into her Will. "How dare you!" She couldn't suppress the giggle but let out a sigh soon afterwards. "Nothing is truly wrong, darling William, just thoughtful," She rested into Will's arms once more and shut her hazel eyes.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach. She lifts her hands up to the sky. She moves with the music. The song is her lover. The melody's making her cry. _

Elizabeth listened to Will's deep but stable heart beat, comforting her into a slight slumber. After a few moments of pure silence, Will spoke up, "What is on your mind?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned her head just slightly, getting a look at her husband. The small smile tugged onto her lips, "I'm just missing the steady sway of the sea life…" She shut her eyes in delight, the wind surrounding them. "Being on the Pearl with you hugging onto me… I miss that. It was different than how we are now. It was much more special," She meant it sincerely, taking in a deep breath of the scent of her William and the combination of salty wind. Their house was located near the ocean, giving her the comfort she needed. Will nodded slowly and placed a simple kiss to her forehead. "Aye, I feel the same sometimes." His voice relaxing into her ears. "The pirate's life was so natural, yet difficult… You never knew what the next day or week could bring," Will pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's earlobe.

_So she dances. In and out of the crowd like a glance. This romance is from afar calling me silently. _

They stood in silence as the wind engulfed them, leading them into a slight sway. "I remember watching you on the Black Pearl one night," Elizabeth whispered with a sigh. "You looked like a true pirate," her eyes remained shut, keeping close to the warmth her husband provided. "Then thinking of you in the smithy, it's difficult to imagine the difference," she knew Will had a confused look on his face, so she went on. "You have piracy in your blood, it's something impossible to deny, I could imagine. I know you remain in Port Royal for me… but those days I go to the smithy to watch you, you don't like the blacksmith I knew you as all those years ago," they had been married for three years now, both at a still young age of 24. "I have a question, Will," His return was a small "Yes?" so she went ahead asking. "If you had the opportunity to pick up the pirates' life, would you?" Will's eyes flew open, truly thinking of the question and how to respond.

_A waltz for the chance I should take. But how will I know where to start? She's spinning between constellations and dreams. Her rhythm is my beating heart. _

Elizabeth's figure below him caused him to really think. If he didn't have her to care for and love, he would effortlessly pick up and leave if the moment came. "If I was allowed to bring you along," he finally picked his words. "I would." He paused and tightened his grip around her slender waist. "If you are willing, of course," he let a sad smile cover his face. Elizabeth sighed in happiness, nodding. "Perhaps Jack will show up one day and give us the opportunity. The man did promise to visit every now and then," ever since their last adventure of rescuing Jack from World's End, they swore off any act of piracy. Three years resting on land, both were slightly restless and bored. "I'm sure if we send note of wanting him to visit and a promise of rum, he'll appear." Will let out a small chuckle, placing flutters of kisses along Elizabeth's shoulder. "But, of course, there's that Norrington we'd have to get around." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the Admiral. Elizabeth turned in his arms, coming face to face with her husband.

_So she dances. In and out of the crowd like a glance. This romance is from afar calling me silently. _

"Dear, I think Admiral Norrington would love to have a visit from Jack," Elizabeth smiled before placing a kiss to Will's lips. "Father told me that the Royal Navy and James have been awfully bored without any pirates coming by." She giggled, resting her head onto his chest once more. Will let a smile pass his lips, running his hand across Elizabeth's back lightly. These were the moments he loved, speaking of memories and being in each others arms. He shut his eyes, thinking back to the many nights spent on the deck of the Black Pearl. Some nights were spent longing to find Elizabeth after she some how winded up lost, other moments with her at his side. Of course, in contrast, there were moments where Elizabeth would be without her William and she'd pray to find him. Both let out a soft sigh, content in their happiness of memories. "I believe we should write to our Captain and see if he can stop by some time soon. If he cannot, I have an idea," an evil smirk crossed Will's lips as he figured one place they could rely on Captain Jack Sparrow to appear. Tortuga.

_I can't keep on watching forever. I give up this view just to tell her. _

"You know, Lizzie," Will spoke up, using the nickname Elizabeth detested. Elizabeth looked up from her spot, eyes growing wide at the use of that nickname. "Will!" she groaned, smacking him in the chest. "How many times must I tell you not to call me Lizzie!" She dropped her forehead to his chest, smacking him once more. Will let out a chuckle, using a hand to cup her chin. "At least once more, as always, Lizzie," A proud grin crossed his lips and he received another smack. "William Turner," she growled but her words were cut short by a quick kiss. "I have an idea, love." Will added in before he was fussed at for calling her Lizzie instead of Elizabeth or simply Liz. Letting out a defeated sigh, Elizabeth looked up, eyes telling him to go on. "We can either write Jack and some how he will receive the letter or else I- no- we could sail to the single place he can be found at." He smiled proudly at his idea; eyes brightening for the fact it were his idea.

_When I close my eyes I can see. The spotlights are bright on you and me. We've got the floor and you're in my arms. How could I ask for more? _

Elizabeth nodded, a smile forming to cross over her lips. "That is brilliant! But what if he is not there? Wouldn't that just be a waste of a trip?" She spoke with slight thoughts, tapping her hand against Will's arm. Will bit at his lower lip in thought, trying to figure what to do. "Yes, Elizabeth, you're correct… but it's a risk we have to take, aye?" He firmly wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist and brought her close to his chest. He brought his lips to hers and stole a fervent kiss. They both remained in the same position for a few moments, both ecstatic with their plan to return to their former life. Elizabeth pulled away; looking up at her Will was questioning eyes. "Will, how long will we be out? After we find Jack, I mean? I wouldn't mind settling down after some time, possibly have children…" Her smile brought one to Will's. "We have never spoken of children and we have been married for three years!" He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Elizabeth, whenever you want to return to Port Royal, we will. If you are to become impregnated while on the Pearl, I will have Jack return us home." His eyes were bright with happiness, excited for what their future was bringing them.

_So she dances. In and out of the crowd like a glance. This romance is from afar calling me silently. _

The night was closing in on them both, Will letting out a small yawn first. "Come along, Elizabeth. We have planning to do tomorrow. We'll need to find our way out to Tortuga then once there, we'll have the sea as our home." He took her hands into his and led her away from the opened window. Elizabeth followed willingly, excited to see their friend once more and to feel the wild wind attack her. Of course, she was also extremely excited for her and her William to return to their place of security upon the main deck where they spent time in each others arms. She shut her eyes before she was swept off her feet by her husband and placed onto the bed. "You're escaping in thoughts, dear," Will could read her expression and she let out a calm laugh. "Can you blame me? I'm excited for returning to the Black Pearl. It has been three years, has it not?" Receiving a nod in reply, she blew out the candle and curled herself into the warmth the blankets supplied and the stronger warmth William gave.

_I can't keep on watching forever. And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her._


	3. Her Favorite Blacksmith

**an**: this is my first ever first-person-pov. It sucks, in my opinion... but It turned out better than I thought it would. It's from Elizabeth's pov. read and review, please! I'll take any opinions anyone has. Or if you have ideas for another One shot, leave a suggestion.

* * *

I couldn't stop watching him. How he worked so diligently on his current work, a silver bracelet for someone special. I couldn't resist the smile that crossed my lips. The man was extremely handsome from my point of view at the door. Brushing my hair behind my ear, I strolled silently towards him. The closer I got, the better I could see his muscles flex beneath the white shirt and brown vest. My eyes were drawn into the wonderment of the muscles. I loved running my hands across those firm biceps and his torso. He was definitely not the lanky boy that I met ten years ago. He had grown very much.

At the age of twelve he and I stood at an even height. Ten years later, he was a strong 6 foot compared to my 5 foot 5 inches height. How thin his arms once were was now adorned with strong muscles from working long hours at the smithy. His always thin body was still thin but built compared to the lankiness of a child. My mind wondered through the rest of his body, but my head shook. It wasn't proper for a woman to think such thoughts!

My eyes shut as I bit at my lower lip, moving slowly among the shop. He was unaware of my presence so I was left to roam around. The shop was all too familiar for me. I spent many nights as a teenager in here, talking into the long hours of the night with the man I now watched. William Turner, my beloved childhood companion and now the person I rely on most in the world. Not only was he someone I relied on, he was my _husband_.

That is correct; I am married to the handsome man that worked hard on his work. My heart jumped as I heard the sizzle from the heat hitting cold water. My stomach did lurches as I watched him rub the metal between his rough fingers. He was very caring with every aspect in his life. At work, he cared for every single detail that was in each of his work. If he did not work on making each detail perfect, he would lose business. We could not lose any business that was given to the shop. I let out a soft sigh as my hand ran against a support pole of the shop. My back fell onto it comfortably, my eyes connecting to where my William worked once more.

Hearing my sigh, he turned towards me and let out a loud gasp. "Elizabeth," was the only thing he spoke as he hid the work in his pocket. I guessed it was something for me, something he was going to give me much later. A warm smile over came my lips and Will's eyes brightened. He hid the bracelet under a few papers then moved towards me, his muscles flexing ever so slightly. "How long have you been here?" He questioned me as he neared closer to my place against the pole. "Not long," I responded in a hushed tone. I could feel his bright mocha eyes burning into my skin as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"You did not tell me this morning of your visit," he whispered after a moment's silence. I simply shrugged and moved away from him, moving towards the donkey that helped run the shop. My hand fell lightly on the asses head, petting her with a grin. Will was watching my actions. I knew this without even seeing him; I was capable of feeling his eyes on me. "Can a wife not surprise her husband on a whim? If you are busy, I shall leave." I responded, turning back to him. He gave me his usual crooked grin, something that warmed my heart and sent flutters in my stomach. It had done that since the age of fifteen when he helped me with a wound I gained.

I grin brightly at the memory, my left hand resting on my right arm where the scar remained.

"_Miss Swann, I must beg you not to run so quickly!" A voice called after the young woman as she ran quickly. Her bright eyes turned towards the man servant that rushed after her. "Oh, Mr. Cooper, you worry too much!" She giggled as she slowed to a skip and approached the small smithy. "Mr. Cooper, you are free to go. I shall be visiting with Mr. Turner," her hazel eyes lift to the sigh that read 'Mr. Brown's Blacksmith.' She was one of the few that knew Mr. Brown did no work but all the work was to William Turner. Mr. Cooper let out a reluctant sigh and turned towards a small grocery shop not two shops away from the smithy._

_Elizabeth entered the small smithy to first catch Mr. Brown unconscious in his usual chair. She giggled and shut the door, the heat engulfing her. She gagged momentarily but it was recovered when a voice came from out back. "Please hold, it will only be a moment." The voice was rather deep compared to that of William Turner. She did not let it get to her as she dazed at the weapons. She knew many were made from him. Elizabeth ran one hand down the smooth blade as she went into dreaming daze._

_She missed her younger childhood where she would run around playing pirates and navy, always being the pirate. She giggled at her thought as she moved around the small blacksmith shop. It was very small but she loved being in here all the same, especially being in the presence of William Turner. She lifted one sword carefully in her hand, fingers lightly grazing hilt and her eyes catching the bright silver. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spied someone against the mirror effect brought by the blade._

"_May I help you?" The deep voice from before came up behind Elizabeth, causing her to gasp. She turned on her heels to face the voice. She had not seen William in three month's time, being wrapped around with nobility business. She usually stuck her nose up to those businesses, hating to do such. She was much different then those other girls of higher society. She longed to live the life as a normal civilian, not as a noble. She knew she couldn't do such with the fact her father is the governor of Port Royal. She hated being stuck with the gossiping chatter that occurred during the multiple balls she had been tricked into. She frowned at her thought briefly._

_When it finally connected to Elizabeth that the male before her was her William, she let go of the sword which slashed through her dress leave and into her skin. She gasped in pain and stumbled backwards. "Ouch!" She squealed and brought her hand to cover the wound. Frowning, Will took her hand. "Come along, Miss Swann, rely on you to get injure when I'm just appearing," he joked with a bright smile. Elizabeth felt a blush cover her cheeks as he pulled her to a small washroom outside of his own bedroom. "Here, I'll clean you up." Elizabeth didn't speak for the fact her embarrassment was over coming her. She could hardly believe this young man was her very own childhood companion! Three months had caused him to change a lot, but she did not complain._

"_Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Will spoke after he helped clean the wound and bandage it up. Elizabeth shook her head as a response, "No… just a little shocked with myself," she could tell Will was confused so she continued. "It's not often I let a sword slip from my hands and injure me." She had a clue on why she did so, but didn't say. Will let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Well, everyone has an accident. I have had my own share," he lifted his hand to reveal many bruises along his fingers. She gasped and took his hand into her. "My, William, how did you do all this?" She knew he was caring for each thing he did in the smithy. "Sometimes I get distracted," his voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Things come to mind so I lose concentration. It's not often," he covered up his accidents quickly._

_What was Will's distractions? It was the beautiful fifteen year old Elizabeth Swann. His best friend since the arrival in Port Royal and the person he found himself thinking about late into the night. The woman before him was the one he couldn't stop thinking about since their name passing at the age of twelve. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks at the very thoughts, biting at his lower lip. Unknowing to them both, they were both in the exact same position._

_Elizabeth found herself thinking of young William Turner late into the night. He did not treat her as a noble woman but as an equal. He made her feel special and gave her a warm feeling deep in her stomach. Especially at the very moment they were sitting with each other. He had grown very handsome in the three years and it was obvious he would be even more of an eye catcher as he reached adult hood. Elizabeth took Will's hand into her own, smiling innocently. "Thank you, William," she spoke in a soft whisper. Will tilted his head to the side, confusion over taking him. "What for, Miss Swann?" Elizabeth always fussed at him for the always calling her Miss Swann, but she took no time for that now. "For being such a wonderful friend," she only began as she watched Will's hand that she held in her own. Her thumb rubbed against the rough padding of his palm. "You have been here for me since the age of twelve. My father insists that I do not befriend someone under my nobility… but to hell with him."_

_Will gasped at Elizabeth's slip of tongue and took notice to the sudden shock she caught. "I mean…" she shook her head, not thinking of it. "Yes, to hell with my father. I am fifteen; I can be friends with who I want to. One person I most definitely want to be friends with is you, dear William." She went on with her small speech. "You don't treat me as a noble woman and make me feel as if I have to be better than what I am. You treat me as an equal, and that's what I love about you," she felt a blush sting on her cheeks but insisted on going on. "I do not know what I would do without a friend like you, William." She leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the tanned cheek._

_Both blushed as silence fell between them. Neither knew exactly what to say, but their childish grins were enough for them. "Elizabeth," Will's voice was first to break the silence. He stood from his position of at the small table and stopped next to the entry way that separated the washroom from the work area. "I must thank you too, then." His voice was unsure at first but he went on with his feelings anyway. "You are my only friend in this little town and the only person I want to be friends with," he stopped a hesitant moment. "Truth be told, Miss Swann," he paused once more and watched the work area. "You are the only person I…" he bit at his lower lip nervously. He wanted to say his emotions towards Elizabeth, but he kept choking at the word. Sucking in a sharp breath, Will finally spoke, "Elizabeth, I love you." He felt a deep blush take his cheeks and his ears even turned a bright red._

_He heard the empty gasp behind him then a soft "Will," the next thing he knew, he felt Elizabeth grasp his back. He turned rather quickly and notice Elizabeth had fainted. "Miss Swann?" concern over came him as he lifted her. "Elizabeth! What's wrong?" He cradled her in his arms, mocha eyes turning darker as the concern over came him. Maybe what he said was too much for her and she had fainted in unsure-ness. Sucking in another deep breath, he carried Elizabeth out of the smithy and out to the city streets. Luckily Mr. Cooper had walked out from the shop next to the smithy and jogged straight to the two. "Mr. Turner, what happened?" Mr. Cooper asked concerned, hand covering Elizabeth's forehead. "I… I don't know," Will answered honestly, "We were talking and the next moment she fell onto me!" He looked up to the elder man, fear and concern mixed into his eyes. Mr. Cooper nodded and took Elizabeth into his arms. "I will take her home now; the heat from the smithy must have gotten to her. I'll send word to you whenever she is better," Mr. Cooper knew very well that the two companions cared for each other very much. With a smile, he left Will with a grin and carried Elizabeth back to the Swann manor._

I came back from my memory as Will wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I could fully feel the light stubble through the dress and it made me grin even more than I already was. "No, Mrs. Turner, I am not busy. Still a little surprised at your random appearance," he smiled as I turned in his arms, now face to face with him. "Well, that's good," I smirked and placed a soft kiss on his chin. "I had no intentions on leaving. Our home is awfully dull without you there," I wrapped my arms around Will's neck and rested comfortably on his chest. "I was planning on walking along the beach, but a visit to you sparked my interest much more," my voice was soft as my arms moved from around his neck to around his waist, leaning into his relaxing chest. I tend to find myself sleeping against his chest many nights, a task I adore doing. Will rested his cheek against my hair as he tugged me even closer to him. "Well, I do not want you to be left bored at home. I'm actually happy you came by, business is very slow today." He spoke softly above me and I couldn't resist smiling. He was so caring and I could never find myself to stop loving him.

He and I had over come many things in the past five years. Many were psychotic adventures with ill-mannered pirates. Of course, I could never think negative about our Captain Jack Sparrow. He was the one who helped me realize how much I truly loved my William. My brows furrowed realizing I never thanked him for that. I doubted I would be seeing him anytime soon seeing as our new commodore, Commodore Watson, was another one out to have Jack Sparrow's head. I didn't let Jack remain on my mind for very long seeing as Will's hand ran from the small of my back up to my shoulders. I could feel his fingers teasing the laces of my dresses and I suppressed a giggle. I, mischievously, pull away from Will and move towards the doorway of the smithy. "So, Mr. Turner, were you planning on keeping me in that single position the whole time?" I could read the surprise on his face.

He shook his head as he walked close to me, his mocha eyes going darker and his smile fading just slightly. When he approached me, he placed both hands on my hips and I felt my back press into the door. His lips were roughly to mine and my back was against the door. I nearly gasped in total surprise. He never once kissed me this way inside of the smithy! Of course, Mr. Brown might be one reason for that, but I was still in utter shock. He rarely even kissed this demanding while at home. My hands ran from around his waist, up his chest, past his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around his neck.

With one hand, Will locked the door and allowed his hand to slide back to its place on my hip. I still couldn't believe he was kissing me this fervently against the door that was located near a window. How easy it could be anyone to spy in on us! The thought was wiped away from my mind as Will's hand began to loosen the ties of my dress. I could feel it loosen around my upper body with a small gasp. I let out a soft moan and bite at his lower lip, tugging at it softly. I could hear Will's familiar low growl tease out of his throat and I couldn't resist the giggle. I had to pull away and move from under him, escaping to the back of the smithy.

I knew I had left Will frowning as he cursed my name for escaping him and leaving him there. I knew that if we were to continue any further, we wouldn't want to be in the door way. Yes, it was locked but I wouldn't want to chance anyone spying in through the window. I slipped into the small bedroom that Will used to sleep in and a smile automatically crossed my bright red lips. It held the familiar scent of my William: hay, smoke, and sweat. I eyed at the quaint belongings and I folded my arms over my chest, slowly walking towards a small hand-crafted chair. I was capable of feeling Will's presence behind me and he uttered quiet apologies for his former room being so small. I let out a soft laugh and went to turn and tell him to stop; the arms around my waist stopped me. "My dear William, you act as if I truly care! You know I could careless of wealth. If I did, would I be standing here under the name Elizabeth Turner?"

As if on cue, Will turned me and kissed me with the same fervent that he had did naught ten minutes earlier. He finished draping the dress from my body and it fell to the ground with a soft thud. With the thud, some dust lifted off the ground. I couldn't resist the small laughter as that occurred. I was left standing there with an under-dress and a corset. It felt very good in contrast to the heated smithy. My arms wrapped around Will's waist, placing soft kisses on his opened shirt. "William Turner, I should push you away," I speak with a grin, looking up to his darkened eyes. "To pull this action in the smithy of all places!" No matter how much I truly want to, I pull from his grip and pick up the dress.

An evil smirk cross my lips as I dust off the dress and turned to look at Will completely: red face, fists clenched, and breathing deeply to calm. "Lizzie, you're a tease." He simply spoke, eyes never leaving me. I let out a loud gasp but then shrug it off. "You shan't do this to me in the smithy. If you wish, you can come home when you are ready." I pull on the dress and turn my back to him, motioning for him to tie my dress. Will does so but leaves teasing kisses along my shoulders which cause me to shiver. He knew it would get me down, but I refused to break. When I felt the ties finally done, I pulled away and moved towards the door way quickly. Will attempted to follow but I slammed the door quickly and gave out a winning smirk. Once again, I hear through the door, "Lizzie, you're such a tease." Lifting my chin in the air, I spoke through the door: "I know," then marched off.

Every woman had to tease their husbands, and I chose today to do so. The day he had his slowest work days and I had nothing to do at home. My eyes shut in happiness and marched off proudly towards the small two story house of ours. Yes, tonight would be an interesting night once my blacksmith makes it home.


	4. Face Down

**an**: this is my second song fic ever. heh. Song is Face Down by RJA. This takes after CoTBP with a twist. Elizabeth was forced to marry Norrington. Rated T for spousal abuse- Norrington towards Elizabeth. Starts Norribeth and ends Willabeth. Trust me, I wouldn't turn down Will/Liz when they are perfect for reach other. Anyway, read and review, please.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes were glued on the distant smithy. She could see the shadows of her true love working hard. Just the simple sight of shadows brought tears into her deep hazel eyes. Ever since she had returned to Port Royal from her adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow, her life had turned into a living hell. 

Elizabeth's forehead dropped to her knees and tears fell down her heated cheeks. Why did her damned father have to interfere on her love life? She was perfectly happy until he intervened. She growled until her face rotated, cheek falling onto her knee, and her eyes focused on the smithy once again.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my head. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. _

The door behind her opened and a tall, formally dressed, man appeared. He nearly growled as he knew her exact thoughts. This man was Elizabeth's husband, though she completely despised him. "Elizabeth Norrington; fantasizing of that lowly blacksmith of your's once again?" His voice was cold as he approached the female. Elizabeth's eyes went wide and cursed under her breath. She wiped her face with one hand and a faded bruise appeared; she knew what was going to happen next.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror. Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

"Yes, Commodore, I was." Elizabeth answered honestly, a flinch covering her face already. The attack she was expecting didn't occur so she moved away from public eyes. She could see her husband's face stiffen and a fist clinch at his side. "Elizabeth, love, must you call me Commodore? My name is James, as you know." He spoke rather calmly but his facial features showed differently. "I shall call you what I want," Elizabeth snapped back automatically, eyes darkening in rage.

James lifted a hard hand and slapped his wife. She collapsed before Norringon's feet, silent tears falling once more. "Elizabeth, I do this because I love you," James' voice was soft. "Bull shit!" She muttered as his hand connected with her face again. No matter how often this happened a week, she would never adapt to the harsh punishment.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now--she falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Sobs wracked her small body as she huddled to hide from the pain. Elizabeth shut her eyes and one single peaceful thought came to mind: William Turner. His bright brown eyes, his caring arms, his delightful kisses, his warming smile, his relaxing hands… everything about him. She loved him and he loved her. Elizabeth could have been in his arms at the moment.

When a booted foot connected with her rib, she longed for the pain to be replaced with Will's muscled arms. She knew where she needed to be, but getting there stopped her. When the foot connected to the ribs once more, her eyes flashed open and a cry of pain broke the air. "James Norrington," she stood up limply, placing her hand on her injured ribs.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wait around forever you will surely drown. I see what's going down. _

"I'm leaving," Elizabeth found her voice before James had another go on with his abuse. Many women would fall weak before a strong man, but Elizabeth did not. She refused to fall weak especially when it came to her standing. "I never want to see you again." Her anger raged in the deep hazel eyes. She stepped close to James, her lips close to his daringly. "I will be sure you are punished for what you have done."

Elizabeth had gone through four months of spousal abuse and was leaving her husband to realize his idiotic notions. She didn't care what he was going to do once she was gone, she no longer cared. Once she believed that James Norrington was a fine man and a wonderful companion, but never did she want to imagine him as a husband. It drove her mad believing he was so abusive towards her.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again. Say your right again. Heed my lecture _

Elizabeth stepped back to give her husband a full look over. James stood there with a mixture of confusion and anger plastered to his face. His eyes fell to look at his hands as if blood had forever stained them. "Elizabeth," he barely whispered before she tore out of the room and out of the extravagant two story house. His eyes flared out in rage and he went to the window, spying Elizabeth running in the darkness.

James knew he screwed up but there was nothing he could do. She could reveal to her father what James did and Weatherby would have Norrington's head: hang him for being abusive, fire him from his position of Commodore, or something worse of those lines. Sucking in a sharp breath, James turned away from the window and slammed his fist into the wall. He had screwed up his life.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

All Elizabeth did for nearly an hour was run. She knew where she was running to, but the choked up sobs slowed her down. The tears slid down her bruised cheeks with each step she took. After another fifteen minutes, she stood before the familiar blacksmith shop. As she opened the wooden doors, the humid air engulfed her tense body. Oh how she loved coming here to visit her favorite blacksmith and true love.

Shutting her eyes in happiness, she allowed memories to play through her mind. Elizabeth spent many hours of her childhood in the back of the smithy sharing silly thoughts and laughs with her favorite William Turner. No matter how horrible her life got, she would always bring the memories back and make her smile. "Mrs. Norrington!" The deep voice ahead of her brought her back to the real world.

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt." She said "I've finally had enough."  
_  
William's welcoming smile immediately fell when he took notice to Elizabeth's hurt features. "Elizabeth," he breathed and rushed to her side. "Are you all right? Who did this?" His questioning voice sparked complete concern but she made no response. "Mrs. Norrington?" Will's hand lifted and rested against Elizabeth's cheek. "No," her voice was hoarse when she finally found it. "I do not want to be Norrington anymore." She completely disregarded her injured ribs, taking Will into a close hug.

"It was him," She whispered into Will's neck. "James… he kept calling me unfaithful. He beat me for each moment that I was looking off and in my own world," From how close she was hugging onto Will and how close she kept her nose in Will's neck, it was obvious that she was trying to hide from the pain. "He did all this because he knew I didn't truly love him. I only love you, William! I could never love him!" She broke her whisper, lifting slightly and looked fully at her handsome blacksmith turned pirate.

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt." She said "I've finally had enough."_

She told Will everything that had happened from her forced marriage four months ago to the hour before. Will held onto her protectively, promising no more harm would ever come to her. "You do not deserve this, my Elizabeth." He cooed and placed a light kiss onto her cheek. "Come tomorrow morning, we shall go see your father. He can do something about James." Will personally wanted to go and kill James right then and there but he did not move his position with his Elizabeth.

"No one deserves what Norrington did you. He should have respected you," Will shook his head, controlling his anger. "I should have figured your father wouldn't want you to marry me," He paused with a scowl but continued on with his words. "But seeing how James treated you, I shouldn't have worked harder to earn your father's trust. If he were to see you now," He lowered his eyes, bringing his face closer to examine the bruises. "We will see your father tomorrow morning."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again. _

Elizabeth buried herself into Will's neck, finding it extremely comfortable from her pain. This was how she imagined it when James had beat her neigh two hours ago. Will's firm arms were wrapped around her slender waist, chin resting gingerly on her neck, and cheek resting against hers. "No," Elizabeth responded after a moments thought. "I have a better idea," She stepped back from Will's comforting warmth to get a full look at him. His questioning brown eyes brought a small smile onto her lips. She stepped forward and gave him a soft kiss then let her lips linger near Will's. "Let's run away. The only thing I truly need here is you," her hand trailed down Will's arm then grasped his hand. "We can find Jack! He can take us to England!" She spoke quickly and fell back into Will's arms.

Will was unsure how to respond. Yes, he'd love to run off with her and leave behind the nothing which he had here but there was the fact she was a married woman! "Elizabeth, we cannot. Must you forget you're a married woman?" Will questioned in a reluctant but soft tone, hugging her to him once again. There was nothing here he needed except for his Elizabeth. It still hurt knowing that she was married and he was not his to take just yet.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Elizabeth knew that would come into matters. "That I am William, but my heart does not lie with that husband," as she spat the word 'husband' her arms were wrapped tightly around Will's body. "My heart, dear Will, will forever lie with you. If we are forbidden to wed in Port Royal, I am willing to leave forever to England," she paused a moment, hand still holding Will's and forehead resting perfectly to Will's neck. "The only thing I need is you," Her eyes shut as she took in Will's comforting scent that mixed of sea salt, soot, and sweat.

Will was hesitant at first at first but nodded after a moment. "Jack informed me he will be docking just outside of Port Royal tonight. We can find him tonight." His voice soothing Elizabeth's ears, "You can borrow a pair of my clothing. Hopefully on our way to England, Jack will stop somewhere so we can get some better clothing," Will whisper was soft as his arms held firmly around Elizabeth's lithe body. "For tonight, you can either remain in your dress or borrow a pair of my own clothing." He used one hand to motion back of the smithy. After the plan was fully made, they began to leave.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

"Will, wait," Elizabeth grasped Will's forearm and turned on her heels. "Let me leave a note for my father." Will nodded as she quickly wrote a note to her governor of a father.

Father,

There is nothing left for me here in Port Royal. You do not know what Commodore James Norrington has done to me for the past four damned months. He is not the good man we once thought he was! I no longer wish to be one Elizabeth Norrington. The Commodore is a horrible and abusive man. If you were to see me as of now, you would see what I mean exactly. I currently have an injured rib (which Will presumes is merely injured and not broken), a black eye, and several cuts and bruises. Father, if you did not interfere, I could be Elizabeth Turner, as I wished, and I would be truly happy. I thought you loved me but obviously not, seeing as you cursed me by forcing me into a marriage towards an awful man. I hate you, Father, for forcing me into a horrible fate! You shall never be forgiven for thinking that I could ever love that Commodore!

I am leaving Port Royal with forever with my dear William Turner and we shall never return. How we are leaving and where we will be forever going shall be unknown to you. Once we arrive in our new location, William and I will wed where I shall become Elizabeth Eleanor Turner, as I originally planned and wished. See what you have led me today! Yes, the decision is rash, but I lack a car. My heart will forever truly lie with William and with no one else, ever. It will be a shame for you not to see the wedding or any of your grandchildren after we settle. Father, I will always love you for the fact you are my blood father, but you shan't be forgiven ever.

Love always,

Elizabeth Nor- Turner.

She quickly scribbled out Norrington before adding the proper term of Turner. She grinned as she reread the name again 'Elizabeth Turner', it stuck to the tongue easily. Elizabeth dropped the note on the table, a larger smile forming before her Will. "I am ready, dear Will." Will stood for her at the smithy door, two words at waist and a pistol hidden inside his boot. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?" He questioned as she took his hand. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, Will, I no longer belong here." Before they left the smithy and Port Royal forever, Elizabeth kissed Will with a whisper, "I love you, William Turner, forever and always." And with that said, they both left Port Royal for good.

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt." She said "I've finally had enough.

* * *

_

**an**: Another author note! My friend sent me a video over youtube and it was an interview with Bruckheimer about pirates three. Jack got slapped by Giselle _and_ Scarlett then he slapped Mr. Gibbs! hah! Anyway... about Bruckheimer: One thing said "Will wants to save his father from Davy Jones. Elizabeth would like to be with Will. and Jack, of course, they are all out to find Jack." **Elizabeth would like to be with Will**. Which, knowing Disney, it shall end that way. Will will savy Bootstrap. Elizabeth will end up with Will. and Jack, of course, will be saved! Okay. End of note! 


	5. An Evil Scheme

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. You know the basics.

* * *

This was all apart of his evil scheme.

With a yawn, Elizabeth Turner stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. It took a few minutes before her eyes finally opened to the bright sun. A smile crossed her lips before she slid to a sitting position at the side of the king size bed in the middle of her large bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder and took notice the empty second half of the bed. She let out a solemn sigh before standing to prepare for the day. Rely on her husband to already be gone for the work of the day. Of course, he usually woke her before disappearing for the day. She shut her eyes as she stood in her position, imagining that William working. Ever since she was a small child, she loved spying into the smithy's windows to watch her childhood companion working.

Even as an adult she loved spying into the smithy, which recently had a name change, and watching the newest owner work. The newest owner was her very husband William Turner. His boss was once Jonathon Brown but the old man had passed weeks after William and her married. In the will, the shop was to be given to William and so was his old house. Of course, his old house was nothing needed for Elizabeth and him. The two sold it and then settled with the new setting of William being Port Royals official blacksmith. She grinned as she pictured him working: his muscles flexing while working on a project, the sweat that showed through his white shirt and resided on his brown, and watching him care for the smithy's donkey. Along with the shop, the donkey was apart of Will's gain. Knowing the ass was stubborn, he promptly named it after his former captain- Sparrow. Shaking her head, Elizabeth came back to modern world. She quickly prepared herself in a simple dress and trying to figure what she would do for the day. She could go visit her husband at Turner's Blacksmith or spend the day around her home.

Before she had a chance to decide on what she wanted to do, Estrella rushed in. "Mrs. Turner, your father is here to see you," she spoke quickly towards Elizabeth. She nodded while she straightened the dress around her stomach and waist. "Thank you, Estrella. Tell him I shall be down momentarily." Being dismissed, the maid rushed downstairs with an evil grin. She was apart of his evil ploy. Of course, Elizabeth was left unknown of the plotting that flew around her house. Sensing something was wrong; Elizabeth smoothed the pale blue dress once more before leaving the room.

Before she had a chance to decide, a maid rushed in. "Mrs. Turner, Governor Swann is here to see you," the maid spoke rather quickly. Elizabeth nodded while straightening out her pale blue dress. "Tell him I shall be down in a moment." Being dismissed, the maid rushed downstairs with an evil grin. She was apart of his evil scheme.

After a few moments, Elizabeth headed downstairs slowly. "Father! So nice to see you!" She hugged her father once she reached the bottom step. She took him into a hug but he was not as giddy in return. "Elizabeth, sweetie, did you notice your William missing this morning?" The governor asked after silence fell between them. "I was going to visit him, actually," she responded before silence came through once more.

Elizabeth knew that this could not be a good thing. "Papa?" She questioned, using her father's old pet name. She did not know that Weatherby was also apart of his evil scheme. Letting out a reluctant sigh, Weatherby carefully placed his words together. "Elizabeth, there has been an accident." The elder man spoke in a soft whisper. "Wh-wha-what…?" Elizabeth stuttered with her words and bit down on her lip. "There was an accident at your William's shop." Swann spoke once more, still in a soft whisper.

His eyes lowered to the ground as he stood and turned towards the window. He had to hide the grin that was appearing over his features. "What happened? What happened to my Will?!" Elizabeth was growing frantic by the words her father had spoken.

Weatherby turned back to his daughter, eyes still down, and not making a reply. "Papa…" she whispered. Before the governor could reply, a maid rushed in on the two. "Excuse me, Mrs. Turner, Governor," the maid bowed a little. "You have a visitor, Governor. They need to speak to you right this moment." The governor replied with a nod then turned back to his daughter. Elizabeth went to stand but he raised his hand, making her stop. "Stay." He commanded then left.

"Is she believing?" a male's voice came from a separate room. "Yes, but I have not told her completely just yet." The governor replied towards the voice coming from the shadows. Both men grinned as they shook hands with each other. The voice shooed the governor off and he returned to his daughter. "Elizabeth, I am afraid you do not want to know my news," His arms folded across his chest. Elizabeth felt her cheeks fluster in anger.

"Father!" She demanded as tears began to streak down her cheeks. With a mock reluctant sigh, the governor placed his hands upon her shoulders once more. "Darling, your husband, William," Weatherby paused once more, finding the words not coming out as easy as planned. "He was severely injured. He passed soon after being found…" The elderly man had to turn to keep the play going. Elizabeth's knees buckled from under her and she collapsed into a chair. "No! No! William cannot be dead! He isn't! I won't believe it!" she placed her hand on her chest, feeling horribly weak and sick.

"Darling, I will be back. Stay here," once more the old man left her alone. Elizabeth's emotions were crumbling. It couldn't be! He couldn't be dead!

Once in another room, her father spoke in a sharp whisper, "Come along, William, I believe our Elizabeth has suffered enough." The man from earlier nodded, stepping from the shadows to reveal his 24 year old features. "I hope you did not scare my Elizabeth too much. She just might kill us both." William grinned as he walked into the shadows outside of the room Elizabeth resided in.

Weatherby walked in once more and took notice to Elizabeth's position: face hidden in hands, elbows propped on knees, shoulders shaking. The sobs echoed to the male right outside of the room. Will let out a sad sigh and waited for Weatherby to give him his cue. He felt he made a mistake pulling a prank such as this on his beloved wife.

"Elizabeth," he heard his father-in-law begin, "this is one of the reasons I did not you want to marry," at that word, Will slid in the shadows to stand behind his wife, "a blacksmith who works in such a dangerous environment." Weatherby lifted his eyes from Elizabeth to the male. Hesitantly, Will spoke up at his cue. "Sir, do you think I cannot handle the environment of the smithy? Dare I remind you that I grew up working there?" Will could not resist the half smirk that formed when Elizabeth gasped at his voice. "William!" She nearly screamed to her husband.

Her arms wrapped protectively around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. "I thought you died!" Her voice muffled into his clean shirt. "No, dear, you cannot rid of me that easily," Will spoke boldly, eyes bright. He placed a hand on each of her forearms and stepped back, he had her look at him as his childish grin plastered to his lips.

Leaning down slightly, his voice came out a soft "We fooled you." And his grin held to his features. Elizabeth stepped back, eyes wide in confusion. "We? Trick?" She turned to her father, anger replacing confusion. "So this was a little plan to give me a heart attack?!" She fussed at her father before turning to Will. "How dare you! Both of you!" Her cheeks were painted red in fury. Will opened his mouth to speak but Elizabeth didn't let him. "I cannot believe you, William! That was extremely cruel!" Tears filled her eyes as she crashed into his chest. Weatherby cleared his throat to warn them of his leaving.

Will wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Lizzie… Your father and I wanted to have a little fun. I'm sorry. We made a stupid decision," his voice was a whisper in her ear. "Father made it seem so true. You could easily get injured at the smithy!" She sobbed as she placed her head onto his chest once more. "I hope you know you're sleeping in the guest room." She ran a hand down Will's back, under his shirt. "I knew I would get some punishment, I deserve it." He placed a kiss on top of her head, pulling her tight to him. Elizabeth lifted her head and gently kissed Will's lips. Her tongue gently prodded Will's lower lip, causing his mouth to open and accept her in. She pulled away after a few minutes had passed. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have pulled an evil scheme like that," his words were soft against Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Apology accepted, William, yet you will still be in the guest room tonight." Will deserved it but knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. Sensing his thoughts, she placed a soft kiss onto his lips. "Better than sleeping with the crew." She grinned evilly, kissing Will once more. Before he had a chance to reply, Elizabeth left the room. Will frowned as he watched his love go up the stairs. He folded his arms across his chest then headed up the stairs two at a time.

"Elizabeth Turner!" His voice warning while he approached their bedroom. Elizabeth giggled and launched her body towards the unexpecting William. "You should go get used to your room, love. You will be lonely tonight without me by your side." Elizabeth gave him a taunting kiss then diapered into the room.

Oh that woman drove William mad, yet his love for her was deep and never changing. With a soft smile, he entered into his guest room. He knew that he would return to Elizabeth let on that night.

* * *

**a/n: **At World's Ends with wonderful! I was slightly disappointed with the ending... but the after credit made me feel mucho better. Most of my writings will still be postAWE... slightly. Or AU. Chyah.


End file.
